looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Duxorcist
The Duxorcist is a 1987 Looney Tunes short directed by Greg Ford and Terry Lennon. Plot Daffy Duck receives a call from Melissa Duck that her house is being haunted. Daffy quickly rushes over and checks the house. When he opens the oven, it is an arctic wasteland with small people living in an igloo. When he opens the refrigerator, and fire leaps out and burns him. When the cupboard is opened, there is a train heading straight towards him. He quickly slams it and goes to talk to Melissa. He soon finds out that she is possessed, so he gets a book and starts reading corny ghost jokes. The three ghosts that possessed Melissa jump out and chase Daffy down the street. Censorship * When "The Duxorcist" aired as an individual cartoon on ABC's The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show, Daffy's line after he pushes the possessed female duck (Melissa) off him ("Oh no, not another schizophrenic dame. Hey, Sybil, any more like you in the family? Can you send back that older sister of yours?") was replaced with the scene of Daffy saying, "I don't know my own strength!" (which was cut from the scene of Daffy kissing Melissa and triggering her possession) due to a Standards and Practices rule stating that mental illnesses could not be mocked or even mentioned. Availability * VHS - Daffy Duck's Quackbusters * VHS - Bugs Bunny's Creature Features * DVD - Space Jam 2-disc special edition, disc 2 * DVD - The Essential Daffy Duck, Disc 2 * DVD - Daffy Duck's Quackbusters * LaserDisc - Daffy Duck's Quackbusters, side 2 * LaserDisc - Looney Tunes After Dark * DVD - Looney Tunes Parodies Collection Notes * This was the first Looney Tunes theatrical cartoon short since 1969. * This short was made for Daffy Duck's Quackbusters the following year. * The short later appeared as part of the 1992 TV special Bugs Bunny's Creature Features. * The cartoon's soundtrack (except the title card one) is composed of music from cartoons such as "Transylvania 6-5000", "Feed the Kitty", "Rabbit Seasoning", "Rabbit Fire", "Mouse Wreckers", "Hillbilly Hare", "Duck Amuck", and "Hyde and Hare". ** This cartoon marks the first modern-day Looney Tunes cartoon to re-use archive music cues from the classic shorts as opposed to having newly-scored music. Other modern Looney Tunes cartoons to re-use classic-era music scores include "The Night of the Living Duck" and "Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers". * The 1946-1955 version of "The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down" is used as the opening theme, while the 1955-1964 version of the same tune is used as the ending theme. Gallery The-duxorcist-1987--645-75.jpg Duxorcist.jpg Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:1987 Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Bugs Bunny's Creature Features Cartoons Category:Melissa Duck Cartoons Category:Daffy Duck's Quackbusters Segments Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with music by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons directed by Terry Lennon Category:Cartoons directed by Greg Ford Category:Cartoons with layouts by Robert Givens Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas Category:Cartoons animated by Norman McCabe Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Frank Raciti